That's What Fathers Do
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Muggle!AU. Ron soothes his Rosie after receiving a bad review on her photography page.


**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Written for QLFC. Chaser 2. Ballycastle Bats. Round 12.**

 **Prompt: Write about Ron's relationship with one of his children.**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **1) (object) Book**

 **7) (profession) Photographer**

 **10) (word) Potential**

 **Word Count: 1,367**

 **Muggle AU**

* * *

"Rose?" asked Ron tentatively.

Rose looked up from her spot on the sofa where she'd been sat, her knees were drawn up to her chest.

"Daddy?" Rose asked with swollen eyes.

"Rosie, what's happened?" asked Ron in alarm. He moved to sit beside his daughter wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh Daddy, I've had the worst criticism imaginable! It could be the end of my business," said Rose her voice breaking into a sob.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron nonplussed.

"On my photography page," hiccuped Rose miserably. "Someone wrote this awful review."

"Ah, may I have a look?" asked Ron.

Rose's laptop screen flickered to life as she picked it up, and she scrolled down the page a little way and placed it on her father's lap. "Here."

Ron read the scathing critic; his jaw tightening as he read. Certain words jumped out at him; 'awful,' 'less than mediocre,' 'rude,' 'surly,' 'scruffy'. This incensed Ron. How dare this woman say such horrible things? And about his talented little Rose. If the woman had such an issue, why didn't she say so on the day? Also, his Rose scruffy? Not likely! Rose was by far the most stylish member of the family, and she always looked impeccably dressed. Her shoes shone, and her hair was never out of place. No matter what a photo shoot entailed, his Rose was potentially the best photographer this side of Devon.

"Which shoot was this?" he asked. Ron's anger was bubbling just under the surface.

"That bloody awkward wedding shoot last month," grimaced Rose remembering the day.

The bride in question had been a screeching harridan. She had demanded the most ridiculous shots even one that forced Rose to balance at the top of a ladder, and she didn't even have anyone to hold her steady. By the grace of God, she managed to take a photograph, and she survived the process.

Ron remembered only too well how exhausted, both physically and emotionally, Rose had been when she'd got home that night. He remembered just how angry he was that that bloody cow had upset his baby girl, so much so that he was tempted to ask Rose for the address - in fact, that wasn't such a bad idea! Had Hermione been home, she'd have told him that it was a stupid idea and that he couldn't do something like that without getting himself into a lot of trouble. But he had to try it, right?

"Rose, can I have the address of that ... woman?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Daddy, I can't give you the address. That would be breaking a ton of confidentiality laws," said Rose miserably. "Besides, you'd only get yourself arrested, and I'm not letting you get into trouble on my behalf."

"That's what dad's do, Rose," Ron sighed and pushed the laptop away.

"Daad," she whined.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" asked Ron softly.

"I don't know just yet, Daddy, but I'll figure something out," said Rose sadly.

It was then that Ron remembered something else that dad's do; they cheer their little girls up. He stood up suddenly, swaying a little, before tearing off towards the hallway. Rose sat watching her father, bewildered.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Rose called after her father.

Ron came sauntering back into the living room with a book in his hand.

"Here," said Ron as he handed her the book. "This is the book you were on about isn't it?"

Rose took the book from him and looked at the front cover.

"Yes! Yes, it is! Thank you Daddy!" said Rose happily. She couldn't help put fling her arms around her father's neck, hugging him furiously.

If there was one thing that Ron had learnt when it came to his daughter, it was to distract her with a good book. Just like his wife, Rose was a voracious reader. Rose had been on about replacing her old, and very worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice for a while now. Ron thought he'd surprise his daughter with a brand new copy, he knew that would work. Hermione had had to replace her copy of Jane Eyre more times than he could count, and it seemed Rose was on the same path as her mother.

Rose was not only passionate about books, during one holiday to Spain Rose had asked to use the camera. The photographs she had taken had been outstanding, despite her young age at the time. Ron especially had nurtured her potential, and she became an exceptional photographer. She had really stood out at every county photography competition and won first place many times over several years. Eventually, a large photography company spotted Rose's potential and offered her an apprenticeship; that was how she built up her photography portfolio. At the age of eighteen, she had won a national photography competition, and soon she became a well known figure in photography circles. At twenty-one, she had her own photography company with a full to almost bursting client list.

Ron had been so incredibly proud of his girl, the day she'd come home with the patent for her business name. Ron had had to excuse himself to let the lump in his throat settle. Hermione had insisted on throwing Rose a party to celebrate, but Rose had begged her not to. Instead, Rose wanted to celebrate with a new copy of Treasure Island, as her other copy had finally fallen apart, and it was such a loved book. Ron had come home the very next day with a pristine antique copy that Robert Louis Stevenson himself had signed. Rose had looked at her father in awe, before gently placing the book down, and hugged her father very tightly. The book now resided in a special glass case in Rose's bedroom. She had bought another copy that was just for reading.

But now, he had a dilemma; what could he do about this bloody review? He couldn't let that stand as it was, it had taken her average rating right down to three out of five stars. The critic had the potential to ruin her reputation.

"I've got a phone call to make," said Ron.

Ron grabbed the phone from its cradle and padded out towards his shed. Once he was comfortably ensconced in his chair, he dialled a number…

When Ron reemerged a while later, he was smiling.

"Rose? Rosie? Sweetheart? Can you come down here?" called Ron from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's up Daddy?" called Rose from her room.

"Come down, and I'll tell you," chuckled Ron.

"Coming," sighed Rose in a defeated manner.

Rose quietly descended the stairs, as she reached the bottom of the staircase, he pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"We're going to delete that review and block that witch!" announced Ron in a whisper.

"How?" asked Rose.

"Easy, I called Seamus Finnigan, he's a computer whizz, and he's talked me through it all," said Ron proudly. "See, I even wrote it down."

Rose facepalmed herself.

"Oh my God, why didn't I think of that?" giggled Rose. "Daddy, you're amazing, do you know that?"

"Of course I do!" winked Ron.

Half an hour later and Rose was smiling broadly. Bridezilla had been blocked, and her vile criticism deleted. She was even back up to her five-star rating. Rose had at Ron's suggestion, put out an alert to all her photography friends about said 'woman' just in case.

When Hermione had arrived home later that evening, she found her husband and daughter asleep on the sofa, both looked so at peace with the world that Hermione hadn't the heart to wake them. When they both awoke much later, Hermione had been regaled with Rose's tale of woe, and what Ron had done. She looked at him and smiled.

"Well done, Ron," said Hermione proudly. "Even after all these years, you can still surprise me."

"Always the tone of surprise there 'Mione," grumbled Ron playfully before winking at his wife.

He was proud of himself today and gave himself a well deserved pat on the back, it was just a shame that he didn't always react this way every time…


End file.
